


Tuck Me In

by M14Mouse



Series: Blood of Brothers [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Big Brothers, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Little Richard is scared of what is under his bed. Darken, the most patience big brother ever, explains otherwise.





	Tuck Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

"Den, Den?"

Darken looked up from his paperwork at his desk to see his little brother standing in the doorway. Richard was clinging to his stuffed bear, Rollo.

"Richard, you should be in bed," He said as he put down his pen.

"I couldn't sleep. There is something under my bed," Richard said as he rubbed his eyes.

He sighed softly. He forgot about these childish fears because his father wouldn't allow it. Father stuffed him under the bed just to prove it. He would do no such thing.

He wasn't his father.

"Did you ask the guard to check under your bed?" He said as his little brother approached him. Gently, he picked him up and set him on his lap.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said that nothin' under my bed."

"Then there isn't."

"But…but they came back!"

He looked at his brother's panic face.

"Did you tell Anna? I am sure that she could scare it away" He asked.

"Anna is grumpy in the mornin'."

He chuckled softly. Moth-Sith preferred to not to show any weakness especially not in front of a Rahl. He had found it quite amusing when Richard would wake up his Moth-Sith in the morning by jumping on her bed. Anne would appear twitchy and annoyed while his little brother would giggle like it was the greatest game in the world.

It probably was.

"That she is but she worries about your safety."

Richard bit his lower lip and stared at him. He sighed softly. He could hear it already. He could hear the mocking of spoiling his brother.

"You can sleep here today."

His brother looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

He couldn't help but smiled back.

-LOSLOS-

"It seemed you have developed quite the love nest here, my lord Rahl" Anne said from behind him. He turned around and tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Moth-Sith waved her hand toward his bed where Richard's stuffed bear and his favorite book and that ball…were sitting.

"He couldn't sleep last night."

She snorted.

"He hasn't slept in his bed all week."

"What would you have me do? Toss him aside?" He said angrily. Anne bowed her head and her eyes were on the floor.

"Forgive me, my lord. I mean no such thing."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't want to start a bad habit…my lord."

He stared at her for a moment. He didn't know if he should punish her or not for telling him how to handle his brother. But she did have a point.

"How do you propose I do that?"

She bit her lower lip.

"I have an idea, my lord," She said.

-LOSLOS-

"DEN!" Richard shouted when he entered his room. The maid was busy trying to get his brother under the covers. The maid bowed when she noticed that he was in the room. He waved her away.

He smiled softly at his little brother's excitement.

"Hello, little one."

His brother pouted.

"Not little."

He laughed.

"Of course. I have a gift for you."

"GIMME!"

"Richard! Manners!" He snapped.

"Gimme! Pease?"

He sighed as he took out a wrapped gift from his sachet and set it in front of his brother. Instantly, his brother tore it and held the glowing ball in his hands.

"This is a special ball. This ball will chase all of your monsters away."

"Really?"

"Watch and see," He said as he touched the ball. The glowing light broke into several colors and lights. It danced across the walls. It almost reminded him of fireflies.

He glanced over at his brother's face to see him in awe.

"And if the light can't chase them away…it will summon me instantly."

"Really?"

"Really."

His brother smiled at him brightly and held the ball close to him.

"Den, tell me a story…pease?"

"Since you asked so nicely this time…which one?"

"The frog!"

"You and frogs…" He said with a chuckle.

-LOSLOS-

Later in the night, he checked to find Richard sound asleep with the ball closed to his side. He smiled softly and turned away from the doorway.

End


End file.
